Tokyo 7th Sisters Wiki
mv.jpg | T7S 3rd Album 『THE STRAIGHT LIGHT』|link=http://tokyo7thsister.wikia.com/wiki/The_Straight_Light|linktext=Full length album with 6 new tracks to be released on 2018.07.04! main.jpg |NEW UNIT! Casquette's|link=https://tokyo7thsister.wikia.com/wiki/Casquette%27s|linktext= New unit debuts with 4 member smooth jazz group! 4th_Anniversary.png|t7s 4th Anniversary!|link=http://tokyo7thsister.wikia.com/wiki/4th_Anniversary|linktext=Celebrates the 4th anniversary of Tokyo 7th Sisters! melody in the pocket promo image.jpg|Memorial Live in Nippon Budokan! 7.20.18|link=http://t7s.jp/live/budokan/|linktext= On July 20, t7s will put on their ensemble live feat all units! Tickets go on sale May 4th top01_pc.png|Welcome to t7s!|link=http://tokyo7thsister.wikia.com/wiki/Getting_Started|linktext=New to the game? Check out this page to get you started! ☆Welcome to Tokyo 7th Sisters Wiki! Here you can find information on gameplay, idols, and translation guides on the game! Please continue to support Tokyo 7th Sisters!☆ QUICK LINKS: * About the Game * Getting Started * Idols * Translations NEWEST CARDS D0kJuxlUcAEUjxo.jpg D0kKKqIU4AEvrKd.jpg D09wurhU4AACkzI.jpeg D09xMA2UYAADykd.jpeg D09vYfZUYAEDfRp.jpeg D09vrx4UwAA07TE.jpeg D09tTzvVsAEFxgF.jpeg D09s_nDU0AAO3NB.jpeg D1hz0IkVAAE--nU.jpeg D1h0PIFUcAEmhYN.jpeg D1hwIkBVYAAPsMd.jpeg D1hwjcDVAAEueWJ.jpeg D1hyDzOUwAcPTRG.jpeg D1hyeT4UkAAeLxW.jpeg D2K n0AU0AEBEU1.jpeg D2LADiKU4AAECkf.jpeg D2K9zsxVYAEXXxM.jpeg D2K9YZCUwAAIqLw.jpeg D2p3bFoVYAAO N.jpeg D2p3zQiVAAANKQr.jpeg D20WFaEUYAAMBzQ.jpg D20WgomVYAAK-Qs.jpg D3S0RfGUEAIqgoe.jpeg D3S0m5jU0AAgNdl.jpeg D3S1c6tV4AAF8OF.jpeg D3S1yCqUwAADg2H.jpeg D3S4WdpUYAAk jy.jpeg D3S5QbNUwAApfRz.jpeg D3S4EuPV4AAIfXo.jpeg D3S461DV4AEPnzn.jpeg D3S3urIU4AIrZ9H.jpeg D3S4oKlU8AAbvaF.jpeg D3yAJEcX4AALaLE.jpeg D3yAw37W0AcVIp5.jpeg D3x-iWaWAAER8Ia.jpeg D3x-ymFXsAE8tPq.jpeg D3x81YXX4AIlyZn.jpeg D3x9JLtWAAAo4P3.jpeg D4LsY UUAAYnSQ.jpg D4Lsl4-UEAA6lTN.jpg D4WANLBUwAExIJ9.jpeg D4WBhEhU0AIZWR0.jpeg D4WB5KlVUAAEznY.jpeg D46Egs2U0AE9szY.jpeg D46FGc-UUAA92vE.jpeg D46GdCzU0AAKY46.jpeg D46HK-2UcAA5V0E.jpeg D46IOmMUUAA8G-M.jpeg|Ume Laser Game (Limited Edition!) D46IvM5UEAIS2Ln.jpeg D5Tzf0BUIAAGhUH.jpg|Xiao's Birthday (Signature Limited Edition!)) D5T0h5OUEAA8492.jpg|Xiao Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) D5oeXjBUcAAQEO8.jpeg|Monaka's Birthday (Signature Limited Edition!) D5ofaM0UUAA E06.jpeg|Monaka Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) D6CMVtRUwAAuKFO.jpeg D6CMr2BUUAAdaMy.jpeg D6CNtKUUEAAGzc-.jpeg D6CNsjLUYAEdC0g.jpeg D6CNrooUYAAPxdw.jpeg D6CNVDwU0AApcoz.jpeg D6CNT-xUIAYNPs3.jpeg D6CNS6fUcAEbYwP.jpeg D6CJWTFV4AUghJE.jpeg D6CJ0Q5VUAEGv0a.jpeg D6RsmaqU8AAu2hs.jpeg|Happy Birthday Mana (Signature Limited Edition!) D6RukuWUcAARgiA.jpeg|Mana Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) D6mMNyTVUAAN743.jpeg D6mOa60UUAExgCN.jpeg D6mOyYfUIAA74 T.jpeg D6mP4wpUYAIGX4R.jpeg D6mQPnkU0AAMoTV.jpeg D661AQ0V4AE-mzs.jpeg|Happy Birthday Rona (Limited Edition!) D661123U8AArGwT.jpeg D7KP54oUcAMXCs5.jpeg D7KSHQwVUAASOJs.jpeg D7KSj0vU8AATfOi.jpeg D7KTW03UYAEs0tK.jpeg D7KTjBgUcAAdfpk.jpeg D7j-bAnUYAEV2Zr.jpeg|Happy Birthday Honoka! (Signature Limited Edition!) D7j- ECV4AIijgV.jpeg| Honoka Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) D7uVi6rUYAM5cJt.jpeg|Sabina Shima Platinum (Limited Edition!) D7uV7vXU0AARTC1.jpeg D8Sana0UIAAKdlv.jpeg|Shishigome Oto HEAVEN'S RAVE Cover (Limited Edition!) D8Sa9GDUIAAPf9h.jpeg D8SWcSiUYAAla g.jpeg D8SWdaAUEAAL7k2.jpeg D8SWbNuUYAA-Kzo.jpeg D8SVh84U0AAlqoj.jpeg D8SWBPNUEAAVFWF.jpeg D8SZLYEV4AA2 p-.jpeg|Ferb "I'M THE QUEEN" Album Cover D8SZrERUIAAhIoJ.jpeg D8c1WXeVsAAEo82.jpeg|Happy Birthday Ei! (Signature Limited Edition!) D8c1-ROUwAA_vnQ.jpeg|Ei Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) D82dq-kUwAAO1hU.jpeg|Seneka Tezuka HEAVEN'S RAVE Cover (Limited Edition!) D82d7dzVsAAUciE.jpeg D82bP2cUwAARxG1.jpeg|Murasaki "I'M THE QUEEN" Album Cover D82bg6LUIAAxz00.jpeg D82cYblU8AAd0Jn.jpeg D82cXmlU8AAJ8p7.jpeg D9ab9pHU8AE5Yp2.jpeg D9acdNvUwAEqDjh.jpeg D9aeFL4U4AAaJaA.jpeg|Tomoe Bride Making (Limited Edition!) D9aejDfU8AADRDo.jpeg D9agurwU0AAZJS3.jpeg|Yumeno "I'M THE QUEEN" Album Cover D9ahdYPVUAAmkM6.jpeg D9-okPOU8AAWd K.jpeg|Matsuri "I'M THE QUEEN" Album Cover D9-oymzUIAES84D.jpeg D9-i9AlUEAArONB.jpeg|Brilliant Prince (Limited Ediiton!) D9-kXsvU0AA8m2P.jpeg D9-lVllU8AA W7D.jpeg|June Bride (Limited Edition!) D9-l ifU0AISAkL.jpeg D9-e-ULUwAA7vkz.jpeg D-I-totU8AE4R8e.jpeg|Happy Birthday Sisala (Signature Limited Edition!) D-I H6FVUAUeya3.jpeg|Sisala Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) D-O lTVUIAAZxR7.jpeg|Happy Birthday Hina (Signature Limited Edition!) D-O wnuUwAIArrG.jpeg|Hina Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) D-ilncFUYAEwID3.jpeg D-yFUVlUwAA8-1S.jpeg|Happy Birthday Nicole (Signature Limited Edition!) D-yFp-HU8AA_cjg.jpeg|Nicole Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) D_GuMNAU8AEBMWY.jpeg|Kyoko Honeybee Cover D_Guq81U0AAcfkK.jpeg D RFI3fUIAIaGkg.jpeg|Happy Birthday Musubi (Signature Limited Edition!) D RFmRnU0AAfimr.jpeg|Musubi Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) D qoM0fUEAEuzAL.jpeg D qpFfiU4AEVtmL.jpeg D qr-YVU8AAHDSc.jpeg|Chacha Summer Lifeguard 2019 (Limited Edition!) D qstlfUwAE6zzT.jpeg D qv86kUIAM9XA0.jpeg|Rena Honeybee Cover D qwS2IVAAAoSfn.jpeg D 1IHNnUcAIaMcQ.jpeg|Happy Birthday Shizuka (Signature Limited Edition!) D 1IvyRU8AADW31.jpeg|Shizuka Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) EAOwzEEUIAAD4se.jpeg|Honoka Honeybee Cover EAOxOOuUwAANC8V.jpeg EAZL3HBU4AExYTX.jpeg|Mamon Summer 2019 (Limited Edition!) EAZMpchU0AAJikv.jpeg EAy2K71UIAAdXBK.jpeg|Makoto Summer 2019 (Limited Edition!) EAy2 9DUYAAEflq.jpeg EAyuNIXUcAAU-6d.jpeg EAyvF5YUYAA3J7j.jpeg EA4EpkAUEAAFuHN.jpeg|Happy Birthday Kazumi (Signature Limited Edition!) EA4EyuLUcAALsRc.jpeg|Kazumi Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) EBWxqgrU8AAzonG.jpeg|Kajika Summer Beach 2019 (Boss Battle Event!) EBWyWsoUEAAfpss.jpeg EBW7QbPUcAARZOJ.jpeg|Happy Birthday Nonohime (Signature Limited Edition!) EBW8Dn-U8AEy6xm.jpeg|Nonohime Birthday Live (Signature Limited Edition!) NEWEST EVENT EBWxBfHU4AAZS-Q.png|New Boss Raid Battle Event! (Summer 2019) D9aauU6UIAApxc .png|New Special Battle Event D9-egSTU0AAweLW.png|New Exclusive Event! D-iiG-sVUAALtc8.png|New MEDLIVE!! Event! EAOqwZ_UEAAcnvR.png|New Event Song Challenge! D qnngiU0AANeRc.png|New 7th Live Jack Event. EAyt3Y6UEAAy8qb.png|New Special We are SISTERS Event! Admin Info: This wiki page was created by vaureos on February 14, 2018. Anyone can contribute to the page, all help is welcome and very much appreciated! Questions? Contact me on tumblr here Many thanks to http://tokyo7s.tumblr.com and https://twitter.com/t7s_english for their help on translation! Many thanks to musubi on youtube for letting me upload the music videos }} What's your favorite Unit? 7th Sisters KARAKURI Queen of Purple 4U Le☆S☆Ca WITCH NUMBER 4 SiSH NI+CORA Sanbon Ribbon Ci+LUS SU♡SUTA Casquette's Shichika shōjo (Nanabana Otome) AXiS Category:Browse Category:News Category:Main page